1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of operating the terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal having three parts rotatably interconnected, which terminal may obtain a number of positions and may e.g. be worn around a wrist of a person.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of different manners of opening or unfolding foldable mobile terminals have been described. Most of these manners incorporate a biasing means for snapping the terminal open from a portable, inoperative position to an operative position. However, this biasing automatically makes it impossible for the telephone to obtain other positions between the inoperative and operative position. This makes positioning etc of the terminal difficult.
Also, when friction is deliberately provided in hinges of mobile terminals, normal clutches are provided generating the same friction in both directions of rotation.
Also, carrying of mobile terminals presents a problem in that these are relatively small and may become misplaced or difficult to find—especially when the user is stressed by e.g. the terminal prompting the person audibly.